The present disclosure generally relates to display panels, and specifically to display panels that output polarized light in head-mounted displays (HMDs).
A HMD, such as for a virtual reality (VR) system, typically includes an electronic display that emits light to the eyes of the viewer, and an optical block positioned between the display and the eyes. The optical block includes optical components that receive light emitted from the electronic display, and adjust an orientation of the light such that the electronic display appears at one or more particular focal distances from the user. Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), are used in electronic display panels to emit light for image production. The quality and efficiency of light interaction (e.g., coupling) with the optical block can depend on the polarization of the light emitted from the light emitting devices relative to the optical properties of the optical components.